HalfBane For Hinata
by Hyuuga EtaMita-chan
Summary: Setengah-kutukan akan kuberikan padamu. Setengah harapan akan kuserahkan untukmu. Tinggal kau pilih. Harapan atau kutukan? Kesakitan atau kebahagiaan? Harga diri atau orang yang kau sayang? Cepatlah pilih—kau targetku.:MadaHinaNeji
1. Chapter 1

Half-Bane

**Naruto**©**Kishimoto Masashi**

**Half-Bane**©**Hyuuga EtaMita-chan**

**.**

**Genre: Romance/Mystery**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Madara/Hinata**

**Summary:** Setengah-kutukan akan kuberikan padamu. Setengah harapan akan kuserahkan untukmu. Tinggal kau pilih. Harapan atau kutukan? Kesakitan atau kebahagiaan? Harga diri atau orang yang kau sayang? Cepatlah pilih—kau targetku**.:MadaHinaNeji**

**Warning: AU, OOC, OC**

**Terinspirasi dari fic Masashiro Night Seiran—Catch You Catch Me**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER ONE: Take The Abalone**

**.**

**.**

"Bagus sekali," Neji mengerang, membuka file-file dalam laptopnya dengan wajah lelah. Pekerjaan menjadi profiler sekaligus detektif andalan kepolisian Tokyo sepertinya terlalu berat untuk dilakukan akhir-akhir ini. Banyaknya kasus yang terjadi malah membuat kasus-kasus lain yang tak kalah penting terbengkalai tanpa sengaja. File-file yang didapatnya dari bawahannya di pinggiran kota Tokyo ternyata cukup memadai. Atau paling sedikit, mempermudah pekerjaannya untuk mencari ciri-ciri pelaku dari kasus-kasus yang sedang ditanganinya.

Bawahan Neji adalah seorang pria muda yang usianya tidak mungkin lebih dari 25 tahun. Ia lebih tua beberapa tahun dari detektif andalan Tokyo, namun sangat menaruh hormat pada atasannya itu. Kasus yang ia tangani kali ini juga sama beratnya dengan kasus yang dipegang oleh Neji—namun ia tidak mau mengambil risiko memancing amarah Neji. Pria bernama Tōchika itu mengulurkan berkas-berkas kerja yang ia peroleh dari sedikit pengorbanan uang dan kesabaran luar biasa dengan seorang pedagang pinggiran Tokyo yang ternyata gila harta.

"Laporan kami menunjukkan pelaku tidak lama tinggal di pinggiran Tokyo, dan baru beberapa minggu lalu pindah ke pusat Tokyo. Ciri-cirinya belum jelas, namun bukti-bukti yang didapat di TKP menunjukkan bahwa memang dia yang kita cari."

Neji menyingkirkan laptopnya, serius menyimak kata-kata bawahannya.

"Berambut hitam, panjang-pendeknya bisa berubah. Selalu mengenakan topeng yang berbeda setiap melakukan aksinya. Setengah tahun lalu CCTV di salah satu perusahaan Osaka menunjukkan ia memakai topeng oranye dengan garis-garis melingkar yang berpusat pada mata kanannya. Pakaiannya juga tidak pasti. Intinya, satu-satunya ciri yang kami dapat adalah bahwa ia memiliki beberapa topeng yang selalu ia gunakan di setiap kesempatan yang berbeda-beda."

Laporan itu menolong, meskipun tidak banyak. Osaka yang juga merupakan salah satu korban pembunuhan oleh seorang kriminal tak dikenal yang diberi julukan Master Dark oleh masyarakat. Pusat perusahaan bisnis kota itu kehilangan sang manager yang sangat diandalkan penduduk sana; Haruno Kiyoshi. Keluarga Haruno sudah lama menguasai sebagian bisnis di Osaka, dan namanya sudah terkenal di seluruh penjuru Jepang—bahkan mencapai Hokkaido. Tidak ada yang menyangka kepala keluarga yang pendiam dan tidak memiliki penampilan sebagai pembisnis itu tewas di tangan Master Dark yang seakan mengikuti arus perkembangan bisnis Jepang dan menghabisi setiap pemimpinnya. Mau tidak mau, Neji kagum juga dengan ketepatan dan sikap profesional kriminal bertangan dingin itu. Tidak ada motif pasti mengapa kriminal misterius itu membunuh orang-orang, atau selalu meninggalkan jejak berupa topeng di CCTV. Tertangkapnya sosok Master Dark di rekaman CCTV bukanlah karena kecerobohan. Semuanya sudah dirancang.

"Apa di Osaka masih ada perusahaan besar lain yang menguasai bisnis?" tanya Neji dengan kepandaian analisisnya yang hebat, bahkan untuk kalangan Hyuuga. Ia menutup laptopnya, kemudian menghela nafas untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Tōchika. "Mungkin Yamanaka—atau Namikaze dan Uzumaki?"

Tōchika menggeleng lemah. "Namikaze sudah sepenuhnya bubar dari bisnis mereka, dan kini mengambil tempat di pemerintahan. Berita terakhir yang kudengar, Namikaze Minato berhasil mendapatkan tempat cukup tinggi di bangku pemerintahan, dan ada kemungkinan keluarganya tidak akan diserang." Pria muda berambut gelap itu mengusap wajahnya dengan ekspresi galau. Membahas sebuah kasus berat dengan sang atasan merupakan kegiatan yang berharga, meskipun juga menimbulkan dentuman jantung yang cepat. Kegugupan. "Uzumaki kini menguasai sepertiga wilayah bisnis Osaka, dan salah satu anggota, Uzumaki Kushina, menjadi pasangan Namikaze Minato." Senyum lelah terukir di wajah Tōchika yang murung. "Aku berharap bisa datang di upacara pernikahan mereka…" lanjutnya melantur.

Neji mengerutkan kening karena kesal dengan beralihnya topik pembicaraan ini. Ia ingin segera bebas tugas dan berlibur ke Fukuoka bersama adik sepupu kesayangannya, tidak mempedulikan kasus-kasus lain yang, menurutnya, pasti bisa ditangani pihak kepolisian tanpa dirinya. Ia hanya perlu beristirahat, dan suatu hari nanti kembali dengan wajah segar dan kemampuan berpikir yang lebih jernih. Kepolisian juga akan berterimakasih padanya, bukan?

"Teruskan." Tukasnya kasar.

"M-m-maaf," ucap Tōchika terkejut. "Ya—Uzumaki ada kemungkinan diserang, meskipun lebih kecil dari Yamanaka. Menurut kami, target berikutnya The Master Dark adalah: Yamanaka!"

"Hmm." Neji bertopang dagu, tidak menghiraukan pandangan penasaran yang terpeta jelas di mata bawahannya. Yamanaka… keluarga itu tidak mengendalikan sebagian besar bisnis di Osaka, namun kehadirannya patut diacungi jempol. Ekspor dan impor bunga—juga tumbuhan apapun yang Jepang butuhkan—selalu diurus oleh keluarga yang anggota dominan berambut pirang itu. Bukan apa-apa, Yamanaka juga menyalurkan bantuan dana cukup besar untuk sebuah sekolah asrama di kawasan Osaka, meskipun Neji yakin itu dikarenakan anak gadis mereka memang bersekolah di Shintensin-gakuen. "Hubungi Yamanaka Inoichi, tawarkan bantuan penjagaan. Rencana selanjutnya rahasia; aku butuh orang-orang yang terpecaya. Dimana Hinata?"

Tōchika mengangguk dengan wajah merah padam karena merasa ia 'tidak dipercaya' oleh atasannya sendiri. Tapi ia hanyalah bawahan, dan bawahan harus menuruti perintah majikannya. "Baik! Kami akan menawarkan bantuan untuk Yamanaka Inoichi. Ah—Hyuuga-san sedang berjalan-jalan di taman belakang terakhir kali saya lihat."

Neji tidak mau berbasa-basi dengan mengucapkan terimakasih. Ia bergegas menuju taman belakang, menghampiri sosok seorang gadis berambut panjang yang berdiri dengan yukata sederhana berwarna putih di tengah taman berhias bunga. Pemuda Hyuuga itu membelai lembut bahu adik sepupunya, kemudian membiarkan wajahnya terbenam dalam kehangatan leher jenjang Hyuuga Hinata, sang bidadari Venus. Aroma jasmine lembut mengiringi suara Hinata yang mengalun bagai melodi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," bisik Neji, masih menikmati harum aroma tubuh Hinata. "Aku merindukanmu. Kemana saja kau selama ini?" Mau bagaimanapun, Neji juga sadar bahwa sejak kasus mengenai Master Dark bermunculan, Hinata sedikit menjaga jarak dengan kakak sepupunya itu. Seakan Hinata takut mengganggu Neji atau—takut Neji mengetahui rahasia terkelamnya. Tapi apakah Hinata mempunyai rahasia? Neji tidak tahu pasti. Tapi cukup begini, cukup membiarkan dirinya terbenam dalam kehangatan kasih Hinata, ia akan baik-baik saja dan, jika mampu, melupakan segalanya tentang Master Dark. "Hn—Hinata?"

"Neji-nii, a-aku—"

"Neji-kun, itu terdengar lebih baik." Potong Neji lembut.

"Neji-kun." Hinata mengulang, perlu beberapa waktu untuk mulai terbiasa dengan panggilan baru itu. "Aku juga merindukanmu."

Sepasang mata kelam mengintip dari celah semak, menyeringai ketika sadar targetnya tepat.

_Hyuuga Hinata dengan Hyuuga Neji—target terbaruku_.

**-To Be Continue-**

**Maaf karena fic ini pendek sekali. Chapter pertama sebetulnya ceritanya beda—tapi terpaksa diedit dulu. Cukup puaskan anda dengan beginning of this fanfic? Kuharap, ya; aku berusaha keras untuk mengedit chapter ini sebisa mungkin. Judulnya juga tidak cocok—Take The Abalone. Sebenarnya jika dipikirkan mendalam ada hubungannya, kok, dengan chapter kali ini. Abalone=tiram yang melindungi mutiaranya. Topeng Master Dark=menutupi identitas yang sebenarnya. Itu jika dipikirkan.**

**Dan apa maksud dengan pemikiran Neji berikut?—**Neji juga sadar sejak kasus mengenai Master Dark bermunculan, Hinata sedikit menjaga jarak darinya**. Sebenarnya saya mau menghapus hal itu karena, nantinya jadinya pasti spoiler. Jadi tahu ada hubungan apa antara Master Dark dan Hinata. Antara Neji dan Hinata. Antara ini dan itu. Dan soal—**Hyuuga Hinata dengan Hyuuga Neji—target terbaruku—**itu bisa berarti NejiHina bakal dibunuh, atau mau diapain gitu. Tapi pemikirkan author mungkin berbeda dengan readers dan, mungkin, author ingin membuat readers terkecoh dengan membuat jalan cerita baru. Bagaimana? Apakah fic ini pantas dimasukkan dalam kategori Mystery? Karena saya gak pandai bikin misteri, maaf saja kalau chapter ini sangat buruk!**

**Go Review!**


	2. Shadow In The Dark

**Half-Bane  
**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto**©**Kishimoto Masashi**

**Halfbane For Hinata**©**Hyuuga EtaMita-chan**

**.**

**Genre: Romance/Mystery**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Madara/Hinata**

**Summary:** Setengah-kutukan akan kuberikan padamu. Setengah-harapan akan kuserahkan untukmu. Tinggal kau pilih. Harapan atau kutukan? Kesakitan atau kegembiraan? Harga diri atau orang yang kau sayang? Cepatlah pilih—kau targetku**.:MadaHinaNeji**

**Warning: AU, OOC, OC**

**Terinspirasi dari fic Masashiro Night Seiran—Catch You Catch Me, dan sedikit bantuan dari fic Rully Bee—Fragment.**

**.**

**.**

**1.2. Shadow In The Dark**

**.**

**.**

Neji terbangun dengan sosok gadis terbaring dalam pelukannya. Aroma lembut jasmine menguar ke udara, sementara cahaya matahari menyinari kamar, menembus celah-celah jendela yang masih tertutup tirai. Masih pagi, namun Neji sudah terbangun. Tentu, ia sudah harus bangun. Jika tidak, Hiashi pasti akan membunuhnya begitu tahu ia tidur di kamar puteri sulungnya. Ugh—Neji bisa membayangkan rasanya dibenci seluruh keluarga Hyuuga. Reputasinya tercemar, ia dipecat dari pekerjaannya sebagai detektif andalan Tokyo, dan yang paling buruk; kehilangan Hinata. Neji tidak mau mengalami semua itu, hanya karena satu kecerobohan kecil.

Dengan lembut, pemuda berambut cokelat itu bangkit dari tidurnya. ia berusaha berhati-hati agar tidak membangunkan puteri tidurnya. aroma jasmine yang bagai magnet terus menarik-narik tubuhnya, namun ia berusaha tidak mengacuhkannya dan keluar dari kamar yang mulai terang karena sinar matahari. Pukul 6 pagi. Neji buru-buru masuk ke kamar mandi di kamarnya. ia harus segera menghilangkan aroma jasmine Hinata, agar sang paman yang sudah menganggapnya sebagai anak sendiri tidak curiga kepadanya dari langsung tertarik untuk menyelidik sendiri. Beruntunglah Neji bahwa Hiashi selalu pulang malam dan terlalu kelelahan untuk menanyakan keponakan atau kedua puterinya. Maka, berbulan-bulan sejak pertama kali Neji tidur dengan adik sepupunya, mereka berdua tidak pernah tertangkap basah.

Aroma jasmine lembut berganti dengan aroma maskulin khas seorang Neji. Ia keluar dari kamarnya, sudah berganti pakaian, dan melangkah tenang menuju ruang makan. Ternyata dengan waktu setengah jam, Hinata sudah bangun dan telah selesai menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Gadis Hyuuga berambut biru gelap itu berjalan mondar-mandir dibantu para pelayannya, menata makanan di atas meja makan. Mata mutiara yang serupa dengan milik Neji mengamati dengan puas ketika di meja makan telah terhidang menu sarapan pagi yang pasti memenuhi kebutuhan gizi anggota keluarganya.

"Pagi, Neji-nii." Hinata sudah melupakan panggilan yang dianjurkan Neji kemarin. Namun kakak sepupunya itu pasti memakluminya. "Kau mau sarapan? Hari ini ada penyelidikan tentang Master Dark, kan? aku sebenarnya ingin ikut ke kantor polisi tapi…" senyumnya memudar. "Aku masih ada urusan!"

"Urusan?" sebuah suara berat memotong. Disana, di pintu masuk ruang makan, Hyuuga Hiashi sang kepala keluarga berdiri, menatap puteri sulungnya dengan tajam. Mau tak mau, Neji takut juga melihat kewibawaan membunuh yang ada dalam kecemerlangan warna lavender mata sang pemimpin Hyuuga. Mantel kamar hitam masih dikenakan, menutupi kimono putih polos yang biasa dipakai Hiashi saat di rumah. Dagunya terangkat, kedua tangannya menggenggam tongkat kayu kokoh yang menjadi benda kesayangan Hiashi. "Urusan apa yang menghalangimu ikut ke kantor polisi dan mencoba memecahkan misteri Master Dark? Neji pasti juga butuh keahlian analisamu dan ketepatan tebakanmu! Urusan apa, hah?"

"Otou-san," Hinata mencoba tersenyum, namun jelas terlihat ragu. Gaun tidur satin yang dikenakannya berayun ketika ia mendekati sang ayah. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika tatapan Hiashi tidak juga menunjukkan keramahan. "A-aku…" gadis yang menjadi pujaan Neji itu menunduk. Mata mutiaranya kehilangan sinarnya. "…ada janji dengan temanku, Otou-san. Tidak lama, kok!"

Tatapan Hiashi bertambah tajam. Neji tahu alasannya, begitu juga Hinata. Pria berusia 45 tahun itu pasti akan melarang puterinya pergi jika Hinata ada janji dengan temannya yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Neji sendiri tidak tahu dengan siapa Hinata berjanji, maka ia hanya bisa berharap-harap cemas Hinata hanya berjanji bertemu dengan teman sekolahnya yang perempuan. Itu saja sebenarnya belum cukup. Masih ada interogasi selanjutnya.

Namun jika Hinata takut akan tatapan ayahnya, gadis itu tidak menunjukkannya. Ia malah tersenyum lembut sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. "Hanya teman lama—aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya." Bahkan Neji yang profiler tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Hinata ketika gadis itu mengucapkan kalimat dengan ketenangan luarbiasa. Tidak ada getaran, tidak ada matanya yang mencari kebohongan, semuanya tenang seperti—seperti Hinata berbicara apa adanya. "Dia baik sekali, dan aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Sudah lama dia tidak tinggal di Tokyo, berbulan-bulan lalu ia pindah ke Kyoto, kemudian Osaka. Dan sekarang kembali ke Tokyo. Otou-san, bolehkah aku menemuinya?"

Hiashi tahu puterinya sengaja menghindarkan jawaban tentang jenis kelamin orang yang akan ditemuinya. Namun melihat binar-binar ceria di mata Hinata, Hiashi juga tahu ia tidak bisa menahan puteranya lagi. Hanabi yang lebih muda saja bisa dengan mudah membangkang dengan terus terang, apalagi Hinata yang memiliki ketajaman berpikir seorang Hyuuga. Caranya menentang perintah pasti lebih halus dan tidak kentara. Lama-kelamaan, Hiashi mulai bangga pada puterinya.

"Siapa dia?" Tapi ia juga tidak mau menurunkan ketegasannya.

Hinata bahkan tidak terlihat terkejut. "Namanya … Hashirama."

Mata Hiashi menyipit. "Hashirama? Laki-laki? Nama keluarga atau nama panggilan?"

Neji tidak melihat bagaimana Hinata bisa berbohong dengan mudahnya, namun ia tahu Hinata sedang berbohong. Tidak ada yang bernama Hashirama dalam daftar teman lama Hinata, dan Neji tahu semua nama yang menjadi teman Hinata—sekolah maupun kuliah. Seingatnya, Hashirama adalah kepala sekolah Senju-gakuen bertahun-tahun yang lalu dan sekarang sudah meninggal. Hiashi yang benci pada klan Senju, seperti juga Uchiha, pasti tidak tertarik dengan sejarah Senju.

Neji tersenyum. Kemampuan berbohong Hinata semakin hebat!

"Nama keluarga, Otou-san." Hinata juga berhasil mengelabui dengan mengubah Hashirama yang merupakan nama panggilan menjadi nama keluarga. "Nama panggilannya Tsunade-chan."

Neji juga tahu siapa Tsunade. Dia puteri keluarga Senju, dan sekarang memegang jabatan kepala sekolah. Hiashi tidak pernah mau menyekolahkan anggota keluarganya di sekolah milik Senju. Daibakuha-gakuen milik Uchiha saja sudah cukup untuk Hanabi yang sekarang sudah kelas 2 SMA. Tidak perlu ke Senju-gakuen segala.

"Oh," Hiashi termakan jebakan dengan mudahnya. Ia duduk di kepala meja, kemudian menatap sekeliling dengan heran. "Kalian tidak mau makan dulu sebelum pergi?"

Hinata tertawa. Tawanya yang jernih menyadarkan Neji dari alam mimpi.

"Tentu Otou-san." Hinata dan Neji tidak keberatan makan dulu. Seperti biasa, hasil olahan tangan Hinata pasti rasanya lezat.

.

.

.

Penyelidikan hari ini tidak juga membuahkan hasil. Tōchika, sesuai perintah Neji, telah menghubungi Yamanaka Inoichi dan menawarkan bantuan. Tentu saja Inoichi yang memang mencemaskan anggota keluarganya menerima sepenuh hati penawaran itu. Maka, kemarin malam, tepat pukul 8 malam, beberapa pasukan polisi dikirim ke Yamanaka Mansion. Semuanya berkeahlian sebagai tentara dan mata-mata, meskipun masih junior. Jika Master Dark berhasil mengelabui semua penjagaan itu, kriminal misterius itu pasti akan membuat kagum kepolisian sekaligus membuat gusar masyarakat. Bagaimanapun, belum ada yang bisa menembus pertahanan pasukan polisi berjumlah 35 orang lebih sendirian.

Master Dark tidak pernah menggunakan bahan peledak, karena itulah aksinya membunuh keluarga-keluarga terkemuka tidak terdeteksi. Kali ini, jika benar targetnya adalah keluarga Yamanaka, ia harus melakukan sesuatu yang tidak berhubungan dengan senjata api untuk bisa membunuh Inoichi. Betapa sulitnya! Tapi Neji bahkan sangsi seratus polisi bersenjata lengkap bisa membekuk sang penguasa kegelapan yang misterius.

"Yamanaka Inoichi, 40 tahun, laki-laki, bisnis." Ucap Tōchika mantap. Ia memeriksa lagi salinan file yang ia buat kemarin malam di kantor kepolisian, kemudian tersenyum. Pekerjaan pertamanya pagi ini selesai dengan sempurna. Ia menengadah, menatap sekeliling. Rekan-rekan kerjanya sedang menyiapkan berbagai jebakan untuk mengecoh Master Dark yang belum diketahui nama aslinya. Bahkan menurut pandangan seorang bawahan seperti Tōchika, jebakan-jebakan yang dipasang itu sepertinya terlalu mudah untuk dikelabui. Istana Negara Jepang saja—dengan semua sistem keamanannya—bahkan telah berhasil diterobos sang Master Dark. Beruntunglah pemimpin Jepang saat itu karena kriminal misterius yang tidak bisa diikuti jalan pikirannya tidak datang untuk membunuh, namun hanya mencuri data-data pembisnis terkemuka di seluruh Jepang. Data itu penting, memang, tapi tidak sepenting rahasia negara lainnya.

Seorang polisi melihat Tōchika sendirian dan mendekat. "Hey," sapanya ramah sambil tersenyum. Ia menepuk bahu rekannya kemudian ikut duduk di kursi yang kosong. "Bagaimana menurutmu tentang profiler kita yang baru? Hyuuga Neji? Kata Hyuuga-sama, yang kebetulan kemarin datang mengunjungi Yamanaka-sama, puteri sulungnya bahkan memiliki kemampuan di atas Neji. Wah," polisi berkacamata itu tertawa. "Coba bayangkan itu! Hyuuga lain yang lebih hebat dari Neji! Pasti akan membuat kepolisian makin gencar mencari detektif-detektif handal untuk Jepang. Ck, bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Ada kemajuan?"

Tōchika mencibir, menunjukkan file yang ada di tangannya. "Tugasku mudah, jadi sudah pasti cepat selesai. Kalau yang kau maksud kemajuan adalah jawaban dari kasus ini, sebenarnya tidak ada. Neji sedang berdebat dengan komandan tertinggi kepolisian, Hatake Kakashi. Mereka berdua berdebat dengan suara pelan, tapi terdengar sengit. Jika Neji bukan seorang Hyuuga, pasti sudah lama ia dipecat dari pekerjaannya." Kata Tōchika sedikit jengkel, masih kesal karena Neji tidak menganggap 'bisa dipercaya'. "Soal puteri sulung Hyuuga-sama… dia itu pendiam, tapi cantik. Kau pasti langsung jatuh cinta padanya. Selain itu… aku tidak tahu apa kemampuannya yang bisa membantu dalam kasus ini."

Polisi bernama Ebisu itu mengerutkan kening, kemudian tertawa. Jika ia sampai jatuh cinta dengan gadis Hyuuga itu, pasti kariernya akan berhenti sekarang juga. "Apa dia tidak ikut kesini?" Namun rasa penasarannya juga butuh jawaban. "Maksudku, Hyuuga-sama juga disini, kan? mana mungkin ia meninggalkan puterinya sendirian entah dimana."

"Tidak tahu—kurasa tidak," Tōchika menjawab. "Aku tidak tahu dimana Hyuuga-san. Mungkin ada urusan. Apa itu penting? Kudengar dari pembicaraan Hyuuga-sama dengan Hatake-san, Hyuuga-san saat ini sedang ada semacam janji dengan teman lama. Namanya… Hashirama Tsunade atau apa gitu."

"Hashirama Tsunade? Bukannya Hashirama itu kepala sekolah Senju-gakuen yang sekarang sudah meninggal? Sementara Tsunade itu, kan, cucu Hashirama yang sekarang jadi kepala sekolah. Tidak mungkin Hyuuga-san menemui Tsunade! Umurnya sudah kepala lima! Selain itu, Hyuuga biasanya benci pada Senju, kan? apa mungkin Hyuuga-san berbohong?"

"Jaga mulutmu! Mana mungkin Hyuuga-san berbohong," tukas Tōchika kasar, takut ada rekannya yang mendengar kata-kata Ebisu. Ya, ia juga tahu siapa Hashirama dan Tsunade itu, tapi tidak berniat memberitahu yang lain. Barangkali, Hyuuga-san memiliki alasan yang baik dengan membohongi keluarganya. "Sudahlah! Aku masih ada pekerjaan lain. Kau ikut dengan penjaga Yamanaka Mansion?"

Ebisu mengangguk. "Tentu."

.

.

.

"Jadi…, kau menyuruh Hinata ikut menyelidiki kasus ini?" tanya Neji, menurunkan cangkir kopi yang hendak diminumnya, kemudian menghela nafas ketika melihat lawan bicaranya mengangguk. Pasukan polisi yang akan dikirim ke Yamanaka Mansion sebagai tambahan penjaga masih sibuk mengecek peralatan dan senjata-senjata mereka. Ahli jebakan berdiri di tepi area latihan, mengecek setiap jebakan yang telah ia buat dan akan dipasang di Yamanaka Mansion sesegera mungkin. Neji tertarik, namun tidak peduli. Ia lebih berminat dengan pembicaraan yang didebatkannya dengan Hatake Kakashi, komandan tertinggi dalam jajaran polisi Tokyo. "Mustahil."

Kakashi mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke kursi berlengan yang ia duduki. Wajahnya yang tertutup masker hitam menyunggingkan senyum, paham akan reaksi Neji. "Tidak mustahil, Neji." Katanya tenang, melirik sekilas cangkir kopi di atas meja. Ia tidak suka kopi. Minuman pahit itu bukannya membuatnya bertahan membuka mata malah sering membuatnya mengantuk. Entahlah. Mungkin reaksi kafein berbeda jika diarahkan kepadanya. Rambut peraknya semakin berantakan karena jadwal padat yang ia lalui belakangan ini. Kasus mengenai Master Dark seharusnya sudah menjadi menjadi soal biasa bagi masyarakat, namun polisi merasa berang mengetahui kriminal itu belum juga tertangkap. "Kau hanya perlu memintanya datang, memastikan ia tidak punya janji dengan siapapun, kemudian kita bisa menyelesaikan kasus ini secepat mungkin."

Neji tersenyum mengejek. "Memangnya kau pikir Hiashi-sama akan mengizinkan puterinya pergi bersamaku ke Osaka, kemudian mempertaruhkan nyawa demi seorang kriminal misterius yang menyebalkan dan telah melakukan delapan aksi tanpa kecerobohan sedikit mungkin? Rekaman CCTV—hanya satu kamera yang merekam sosok Master Dark! Dan itu bisa berarti hanya satu orang—atau malah tidak ada—yang akan diijinkan kriminal itu untuk melihat sosoknya meskipun hanya sedetik. Tidakkah kau mengerti itu?"

"Tidak—aku tidak mengerti," komentar Kakashi santai. Mana mungkin ia mengerti dengan luapan emosi Neji yang berlebihan itu. Hiashi-sama bahkan sudah mengizinkannya untuk merekrut Hinata menjadi seorang detektif jika perlu. Dan dengan kemampuan Hinata yang memang luar biasa, Kakashi yakin kasus ini akan lebih mudah ditangani. Bagaimanapun, tidak mungkin dua divisi polisi dikerahkan hanya untuk sebuah kasus sementara ada beberapa kasus lain yang akan lebih mudah dipecahkan dari kasus ini. "Hinata pasti akan mengerti jika aku memintanya masuk ke jajaran detektif handal kepolisian. Yeah—benar, kan?"

"Itu jika Hinata tidak punya urusan lain!" desis Neji geram. Ia tidak mau Hinata terluka hanya karena sebuah kasus yang sebenarnya bisa gadis itu hindari. Takdir membuka beberapa jalan, dan Hinata bisa memilih takdir sesuka hatinya. Jika Hinata tidak mau, maka takdir akan menutup kemungkinan gadis Hyuuga pemalu itu menjadi anggota detektif Tokyo.

Ruangan yang menjadi tempat perdebatan dua anggota yang berperan penting dalam penyelidikan Master Dark itu sunyi. Kakashi diam karena sedang sibuk memikirkan cara untuk menenangkan dan menyakinkan Neji bahwa adik sepupu kesayangannya itu tidak akan apa-apa. Lagipula, resiko menjadi seorang polisi bukankah memang mati? Mungkin saja akan ada pengepungan teroris, dan baku-tembak dengan senapan. Jika tidak hati-hati, nyawa memang menjadi bayarannya. Namun Hinata juga Hyuuga, pasti bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri dengan baik.

Sebaliknya, Neji diam karena marah. Ia tidak senang mendengar bahwa Kakashi hendak menggunakan Hinata sebagai sarana lain untuk memancing kehadiran Master Dark. Dan anggota wanita dalam penyelidikan sebuah kasus berbahaya hanya akan menjadi beban saja. Alasan lain, Neji juga tidak mau Hinata terluka. Adik sepupunya itu masih memiliki masa depan untuk meraih profesi lain, bukan ini; bukan detektif. Neji hanya perlu merubah sudut pandang Kakashi ke arah yang 'merepotkan', kemudian menjauhkan Hinata dari kemungkinan gadis itu terlibat dalam kasus mengerikan. Tch, sepertinya tugas Neji lebih rumit dari Kakashi.

"Apa penyelidikan bawahanmu berlangsung lancar?" Neji mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Seketika, mata Kakashi mengisyaratkan perasaan tersinggung. Divisi yang ia pimpin tidak memiliki kelebihan dalam bidang analisa, dan hanya bisa menemukan bukti-bukti yang telah dianalisa oleh divisi pimpinan Neji. Meskipun Neji memiliki kelebihan di bidang analisa dan tidak suka pertempuran jarak dekat, Kakashi sebaliknya. Ia tidak pandai dalam bidang analisis meskipun otaknya cukup jenius untuk menyadari sebab dari berbagai hal. Namun satu jagoan analisa dalam divisi yang jumlahnya puluhan orang juga tidak banyak berguna. Kakashi tidak mungkin bekerja sendirian. Namun komandan tertinggi yang selalu _stay cool _itu tidak mau terlihat merendah di bawah tatapan Neji yang masih merupakan bawahannya.

"Kami tidak menemukan bukti-bukti yang memberatkan," Kakashi juga senang dengan perdebatan berputar-putar. "Seperti biasa, Master Dark tidak meninggalkan bukti dan kecerobohan dalam aksinya. Kau juga tahu itu, 'kan, Neji?"

Kali ini Neji yang tersinggung. Bagaimana ia bisa melupakan bahwa Master Dark memang tidak meninggalkan satu bukti pun yang memberatkan dirinya, kecuali rekaman CCTV dan aksi pembunuhan yang rapi terbungkus. Kenyataan itu ternyata ia lupakan ketika sedang berusaha memancing amarah Kakashi tadi. Huh, jenius vs jenius? Tidak akan ada hasilnya!

"Ya, memang—tapi setidaknya kami tahu bahwa Master Dark sudah mengenakan topeng oranye lollipop yang terekam di CCTV itu sebanyak dua kali. Apa kau tahu tentang hal itu, Kakashi?" balas Neji jengkel. Ia meletakkan cangkir kopi yang telah kosong di atas meja, bersedekap sambil merengut kesal. "Kemampuan analisa-mu yang _hebat _pasti bisa membongkar semuanya, kan?" tanyanya mengejek.

Wajah Kakashi merah padam menahan marah, meskipun ekspresinya tertutup masker hitam. Matanya menyala. "Oh—sepertinya kau yang ketinggalan informasi, Neji. Divisi-ku menemukan bahwa aksi pembunuhan kepada Haruno Kiyoshi yang kemarin itu memiliki motif." Kakashi berhasil meraih kemenangan sedikit demi sedikit. "Motif… Master Dark mendendam kepada sang kepala keluarga Haruno, karena Kiyoshi pernah mengejek kekuatan … kekuatan sihirnya."

Neji tercengang, melupakan semua tujuan memancing amarah Kakashi. "Master Dark punya kekuatan sihir?" Wajahnya menunjukkan perasaan cemas. "Jika begitu, seratus divisi yang melindungi Yamanaka Inoichi pasti tidak akan ada gunanya, kan?"

Kakashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan pandangan meremehkan. "Kenapa harus bertanya? Siapa yang memiliki _ide cemerlang _mengirimkan pasukan divisi polisi ke Osaka?"

Wajah Hyuuga yang biasanya sinis berubah pucat.

.

.

.

Hinata melangkah menjauh dari keramaian. Sweater putih yang dihadiahkan kepadanya bertahun-tahun yang lalu memeluk erat tubuhnya. Kegelapan gang sempit yang dilaluinya terasa mencekam. Mungkin memang ide buruk untuk berbohong kepada Hiashi, mengunjungi seseorang yang 'gelap', kemudian datang seorang diri. Namun ia tidak punya pilihan. Ini demi orang yang dia sayang.

Tidak! Hinata punya pilihan, dan konsekuensi pilihan-pilihan itu cukup berat. Pilihan yang dipilihnya saat ini memang melukainya, namun tidak dengan orang yang ia sayangi. Dengan begitu, seharusnya ini pilihan yang benar. Tapi takdir, seperti pemikiran Neji, masih membuka pintu-pintu lain, karena Hinata belum sepenuhnya memasuki pintu yang ia pilih. Ia bisa lari, ia bisa melanggar janjinya, kemudian membiarkan dirinya berharap-harap cemas. Itu pasti lebih baik daripada ini, tapi Hinata tetap tidak mau memilihnya.

Gang sempit yang gelap itu mengarah ke sebuah _cottage _tua. Langit terlihat lebih gelap di atasnya. Burung hantu menjerit-jerit. Pemandangan yang serasi untuk tempat tinggal seorang hantu—atau kriminal. Hinata ragu-ragu ketika menyentuh gagang pintu _cottage _itu. Jika pilihannya tepat, ia pasti akan berusaha mewujudkan harapannya. Namun jika ia salah, kutukan akan sepenuhnya diberikan padanya. Mungkinkah ini tindakan yang benar?

Namun Hinata tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berpikir, dan sambil memejamkan mata, ia masuk. Aroma apak dari perabot tua yang sudah lama tidak digunakan menyerangnya. Sarang laba-laba menutupi tiap sudut langit-langit _cottage _itu. Nama _cottage _terdengar terlalu modern bagi pondok menyebalkan yang berbau apak dan sepertinya sudah tidak ditinggali sejak lama. Ugh—apa faedahnya Hinata mengunjungi tempat berdebu ini?

Sesosok bayangan gelap terdengar mendekat. Aroma apak tak lagi terasa mengganggu ketika ada aroma lain yang lebih segar menyeruak memenuhi setiap celah udara yang kosong. Baju besi merah yang sedikit berkarat berdentang-dentang ketika sang pemakai melangkah mendekati Hinata. Rambut hitam panjang yang kaku menutupi punggung menari ketika angin mencoba membersihkan sisa aroma berdebu yang ada. Mata itu…

…mata tercerah yang pernah Hinata lihat. Hitam dan merah, namun Hinata sadar pusatnya adalah merah. Tiga tomoe hitam berputar di pupilnya, membentuk kekuatan sihir tanpa batas. Seringai kejam tergambar di wajah yang memiliki mata merah itu. Mata itu…

"Selamat datang, Hyuuga Hinata. Kau targetku."

…sharingan.

.

TBC

.

**Makasih yang udah mau review. Maaf kalau chapter ini lebih buruk dari kemarin, dan malah kurang mysteri-nya. *masih belum bisa bikin mystery!* Saya usahakan akan terus berjuang! Bye...! ^.^  
**


	3. Thingking Hinata

**Half-Bane**

**Naruto**©**Kishimoto Masashi**

**Halfbane For Hinata**©**Hyuuga EtaMita-chan**

**.**

**Genre: Romance/Mystery**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Madara/Hinata**

**Summary:** Setengah-kutukan akan kuberikan padamu. Setengah-harapan akan kuserahkan untukmu. Tinggal kau pilih. Harapan atau kutukan? Kesakitan atau kegembiraan? Harga diri atau orang yang kau sayang? Cepatlah pilih—kau targetku**.:MadaHinaNeji**

**Warning: AU, OOC, OC**

**.**

**.**

**1.3. Thinking Hinata**

**.**

**.**

_Mata itu…_

"_Selamat datang, Hyuuga Hinata. Kau targetku_."

…_sharingan_.

Wajah Hinata memucat ketakutan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat sosok itu, namun tetap saja ia ketakutan. Dentang baju besi masih terdengar, yang menandakan pemiliknya pun masih bergerak. Lantai yang berdebu menyamarkan suara langkah kakinya, dan Hinata nyaris tidak merasakan getaran ketika sosok itu melangkah dengan langkah berat menuju ke arahnya. Rambut hitam kaku yang panjang mencapai punggung. Topeng oranye di tangan kiri, tidak dikenakan. Benarkah ini sang Master Dark?

"U-u-uchiha-san…"

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau benar-benar akan menyetujui perjanjian kita, Hinata." Ya, inilah sang Master Dark. Mata sharingan yang menyala kejam, dengan ketenangan seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Aura berkuasa terbentuk, ketika aroma sihir seakan menahan kesadaran Hinata tetap pada tempatnya. Baju besi merah melindungi sosoknya yang mengerikan. Kekuatan sihir, satu-satunya pengguna sihir yang masih bertahan di Tokyo dan terus berdiam diri, selain beberapa orang lain yang menghilang meskipun tidak diyakini sudah meninggal.

"J-j-jangan mendekat—"

"Bagaimana perjanjian kita, Hinata?"

"Aku mohon…" Hinata nyaris menangis. Ia bisa membohongi ayahnya, ia bisa merahasiakan perasaannya dari Neji, ia bahkan bisa menghilang sesuka hatinya. Namun ia tidak sanggup menghadapi seorang Master Dark, pengguna sihir yang paling kuat di seluruh daratan Jepang. Apalagi mengalahkan. Mustahil—benar-benar mustahil. Hinata sejak awal tahu siapa yang menjadi Master Dark, motif apa di balik delapan aksi pembunuhan yang dilakukannya. Namun ia tidak mau mengakuinya. Orang yang dia sayang, adalah taruhannya. "…aku sudah datang, 'kan?"

Langkah sang Master Dark berhenti. Matanya terpejam sesaat sebelum kembali terbuka. Kini, warna hitam mendominasi seluruh matanya, sementara aroma sihirnya mulai memudar meskipun masih ada. Keningnya berkerut dan sudut bibirnya naik, membentuk seringai menakutkan. "Datang, ya?" ulangnya dengan nada mendesis. "Ah—memang, kau sudah datang. Dengan begitu, perjanjian kita pasti dilaksanakan, 'kan? Lalu… kau bisa melakukan semua perintahku, dan 'orang itu' tidak akan mengalami kejadian apa-apa."

Wajah Hinata semakin pucat. Ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud kriminal kejam di hadapannya itu. "Apa kau membutuhkan syarat lain? Selain syarat yang kuajukan dulu?"

"Mungkin—mungkin tidak," Master Dark mengangkat bahu tak acuh. Ia melepaskan pedangnya, kemudian dengan santai kembali memunculkan warna merah dan tomoe hitam dalam kepekatan mata hitamnya. "Kau sudah tahu namaku, 'kan? Gunakan itu. Julukan yang diberikan para polisi di luar sana benar-benar menggelikan."

Hinata mengangguk. "Uchiha Madara-san."

Seringai sadis kembali terukir di wajah sang pembunuh berdarah dingin. "Bagaimana jika Madara-_kun_?"

.

.

.

"Kita harus memanggil semua divisi kembali ke Tokyo!" ujar Neji segera, dengan panik mencoba mencari telepon dalam ruang kerja sang komandan tertinggi kepolisian itu. Wajahnya yang pucat semakin tegang ketika Kakashi berdecak dan menahan tangannya untuk menyentuh telepon. Neji mendelik. Apa maksud Kakashi sebenarnya?

"Jangan bodoh! Yamanaka akan menganggap kita pengkhianat karena telah mengirimkan bantuan namun baru semalam sudah menariknya kembali. Jika itu terjadi, bukan hanya kepolisian yang mendapatkan masalah—mungkin masyarakat Tokyo juga akan menderita!" Kakashi berkata, menyentakkan tangan Neji menjauh dari telepon. Pria berambut perak itu mendorong sang detektif untuk kembali ke kursi dan mulai mengobrol lagi. "Jadi… kau tidak tahu tentang kekuatan sihir Master Dark? Bukankah puteri keluarga Haruno, Haruno Sakura, sudah memberikan jawaban untuk wawancaramu dulu? Kau tidak menanyakannya? Atau… kau lupa? Ceroboh sekali,"

Wajah Neji merah padam karena marah. "Jangan seenaknya bicara! Tentu saja aku berpikir Master Dark bukan penyihir—karena dia membunuh korbannya dengan senjata tajam. Dan aku sama sekali tidak bertanya pada Sara-atau-siapapun-tadi tentang kekuatan yang dimiliki Master Dark, tentu saja." Nafas terengah-engah membuktikan bahwa profiler kepolisian itu benar-benar sedang cemas akan nasib semua pasukan divisi yang ia kirim ke Osaka. "_For Kami's sake_—apa yang telah kulakukan? Membunuh bawahanku?"

Kakashi kembali berdecak. "Jangan terlalu pesimis begitu. Mungkin saja Master Dark tidak akan menggunakan kekuatannya kali ini. Yeah—berharap sajalah. Aku akan cuci tangan dari segala kesalahan." Cangkir kopi yang masih penuh dengan minuman berwarna gelap yang mengandung kafein ditelantarkan begitu saja. Kakashi tidak lagi tertarik menikmatinya—ia bahkan sepenuhnya membenci kopi! Komandan tertinggi kepolisian itu menepuk tangannya, kemudian mengangkatnya sebagai isyarat ketidakpedulian. "Santai saja, Neji."

"Ugh…," Neji melirik cangkirnya yang sudah kosong sambil merengut jengkel. Hampir pukul 12 siang, namun Tōchika belum juga datang untuk menyerahkan hasil laporannya mengenai data-data seluruh keluarga Yamanaka. Baru saja dipikirkan, yang ditunggu telah hadir dengan file-file di tangan. Tidak mempedulikan sapaan penuh hormat dari sang bawahan, pemuda Hyuuga itu langsung merebut file yang dibawa Tōchika, kemudian membacanya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya setelah beberapa saat, kemudian menatap Kakashi. "Disini tertulis bahwa Yamanaka Inoichi juga pernah menghina Master Dark melalui surat kabar, dan beberapa tahun lalu mencoba menentang bisnis keluarga Uchiha—yang akhirnya gagal."

Kakashi meliriknya. "Apa hubungannya dengan Uchiha?"

"Tidak—aneh saja. Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa Haruno juga merupakan musuh Uchiha? Tidakkah kau curiga _mungkin saja _Master Dark adalah suruhan Uchiha—semacam bawahan—atau mungkin malah anggota keluarga itu _sendiri_? Kau bilang kemampuan analisa-mu jauh lebih hebat dibanding dulu—mana buktinya, hah?" ejek Neji sambil melemparkan file ke atas meja. Ia berpaling pada Tōchika yang nyaris berseru tertahan karena terkejut dengan pendapat atasannya. "Cari tahu _lebih banyak _tentang Uchiha. Mungkin saja kau bisa naik pangkat," yang satu itu, meskipun telah lama berharap, Tōchika tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Apa jaminannya Neji akan menaikkan pangkatnya hanya karena ia berhasil mendapatkan informasi yang dibutuhkan? Tidak ada.

Setelah Tōchika menghilang dari kantor Kakashi, Neji kembali berpaling, masih menunggu pendapat rekannya.

"Yah…" Kakashi ragu-ragu. Bagaimanapun, Uchiha merupakan salah satu keluarga yang berkuasa di Jepang dan memiliki kekuasaan sama besar dengan Hyuuga. Mencurigainya mungkin bisa menjadi salah satu cara termudah untuk hidup di neraka. Hyuuga adalah pengecualian dari hukuman itu, tapi Kakashi berasal dari keluarga biasa dan pangkatnya sama sekali tidak menarik perhatian Uchiha untuk menjauhkannya dari hukuman mati. "…aku tidak tahu, Neji."

Neji mencibir. "Bilang saja kau takut."

"Aku tidak—"

"Maaf, permisi Hatake-san, Hyuuga-san." Seorang polisi tingkat bawah tiba-tiba masuk. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan tegang. Matanya yang hitam melirik sekitar dengan waswas, seakan takut ada yang mendengar. Seragamnya menunjukkan bahwa ia berasal dari divisi Neji, yang berarti salah satu jagoan analisa atau seorang mata-mata kepolisian.

"Ya, ada apa?" Kakashi berusaha menahan ledakan amarahnya. Ia menatap polisi bawahan itu sambil mengerutkan kening.

"I-itu…" si polisi ditatap sedemikian rupa pasti juga ketakutan. "…Namikaze baru saja diserang."

"APA?"

.

.

.

"Sembilan detik lagi," kata Uchiha Madara—atau Master Dark—dengan tidak sabar.

"A-apa ini tidak berbahaya M-madara-kun?" tanya Hinata, menatap rumah megah dengan nuansa warna oranye dan biru. Mata bulannya tertarik dengan bunga matahari yang tumbuh di halaman samping. Aksi yang dilakukan sang Master Dark siang ini sepertinya terlalu berbahaya. Siang hari, coba bayangkan. Bukankah kemungkinan tertangkap oleh polisi malah lebih besar saat ini? Apalagi dengan keberadaan beberapa divisi polisi yang menjaga rumah di samping rumah keluarga Namikaze itu.

Madara tersenyum. "Tidak, Hinata." Ia sudah terbiasa dengan rencana semacam ini. "Aku hanya akan membuat Namikaze bangkrut, kemudian—terserah! Aku tidak akan membunuh Namikaze Minato maupun keluarganya. Mereka … terlalu _berharga_ bagiku." Senyum licik menyusul setelah kalimat itu diutarakan.

Hinata menoleh dengan pandangan tidak yakin. Setidaknya, harus ada satu korban setelah insiden ini berakhir.

"Lima detik lagi,"

Dengan gugup, Hinata memainkan ujung sweater putihnya. Seharusnya ia sudah pergi sejak tadi. Ia Hinata, dan harus menjadi Hinata. Konyol sekali tetap berada di tempat hanya karena sekarang ia _berharga _bagi sang Master Dark. Ketakutan tetap menjadi musuh utama Hinata selamanya.

"Tiga. Dua. Sa—"

DUARR!

"—tu."

Hinata menatap tercengang ketika tiba-tiba rumah Namikaze meledak dengan suara yang begitu keras. Begitu tajam terdengar. Dan ketika kepulan asap sedikit menghilang, gadis Hyuuga itu bahkan bisa melihat bahwa rumah megah yang dikaguminya sewaktu kecil karena warna-warni cerianya telah roboh. Tepat saat pemiliknya sedang pergi! Oh, ulah siapa lagi kalau bukan Master Dark? Hinata hanya bisa menggigit bibir ketika beberapa divisi polisi berlarian dan berusaha memadamkan api yang menyala dan menjilati rumah yang roboh itu dengan panas yang tiada terkira.

"Madara-kun, k-kau meninggalkan sesuatu untuk menunjukkan ini ulahmu?"

Madara menyeringai sinis. Ya, tentu saja. Ia yang memasang bom itu kemarin malam, sebelum divisi polisi datang. Ia bisa dengan mudah menyelinap masuk tanpa terdeteksi layar CCTV.

"Tentu saja, tapi bukan rekaman CCTV, sayang."

Panggilan itu membuat tubuh Hinata dialiri perasaan dingin, namun ia tidak berkomentar.

"Lalu—?"

"Topengku."

.

.

.

Neji duduk di depan laptopnya, sibuk membolak-balik file tentang tragedi yang terjadi beberapa jam lalu. Keningnya berkerut. Semakin lama, kasus ini semakin rumit saja. Ketika kepolisian mengira mereka nyaris berhasil mengungkap identitas yang sebenarnya, mengira akan menjauhkan target selanjutnya dari marabahaya, yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Yamanaka dijaga, Namikaze yang diserang. Dan kecurigaan Neji pada keluarga Uchiha semakin menjadi-jadi saja, meskipun Uchiha Fugaku—rekan bisnis Hiashi—dengan terang-terangan bersumpah Uchiha tidak bertanggung jawab atau kasus kriminal manapun yang pernah terjadi.

Laptop yang menyala tidak diacuhkan ketika pikiran Neji kembali ke percakapannya dengan Kakashi siang tadi. Kakashi jelas tidak berani mengungkapkan pendapatnya, dan Neji terlalu marah untuk bisa memahami alasannya. Tapi kini semuanya jelas; Uchiha benar-benar menakutkan bagi orang lain. Alasan itu malah membuat Neji semakin percaya pasti _ada_, paling sedikit satu orang Uchiha, yang berkhianat dan menjadi, atau merupakan mata-mata, Master Dark sendiri. Analisa yang akurat tidak dibutuhkan dalam hal ini. Kasus kriminal misterius dengan topeng khasnya berada di jalan buntu, dan membutuhkan seseorang yang lebih dari jenius untuk bisa menemukan jalan keluarnya. Neji bukan pilihannya.

"Neji, kau lihat Hinata?" tanya Hiashi, memasuki ruang kerja keponakannya dengan secangkir kopi di tangan. Pria Hyuuga yang berwibawa itu kembali memakai kimono putih favoritnya, dan membiarkan jubah gelap menutupi bahunya. Rambut panjangnya tergerai di punggung, menutup ekspresi apapun yang tersembunyi dalam pancaran matanya.

Neji menjawab tanpa menengadah. "Tidak, Ojii-san." Ia kembali menekuni file-nya, sesekali melirik laptopnya menunggu berita yang akan membantunya menemukan celah di sebuah jalan buntu. Pemuda Hyuuga itu masih memakai jas kerjanya, meskipun terlihat kusut dan berantakan. Rambutnya juga tergerai tanpa ikatan, sementara matanya mengawasi tulisan yang terbentuk di layar laptop hitamnya.

"Aneh, ini sudah waktu minum teh." Hiashi mengambil tempat di atas sebuah sofa di sudut ruang kerja dekat sebuah lemari buku. Aroma kopinya menguar ke udara, sementara dengan hati-hati Hiashi mulai menikmatinya. Mata lavendernya kemudian menatap Neji. "Kau sadar tidak—Hinata sudah pergi sejak pagi dan belum kembali sampai sekarang,"

Neji tersentak. "Ya Tuhan!" Ia bergegas membereskan file-filenya. "Seharusnya dia sudah pulang sebelum waktu makan siang, Ojii-san! Dia, kan, bilang hanya akan pergi sebentar."

Hiashi juga ikut tersentak. "Aku baru ingat," katanya mulai panik. Ia meletakkan cangkir kopinya di rak kosong, terapit dua novel tebal Sherlock Holmes. "Aku akan mencari nomor telepon Hashirama Tsunade."

Neji mengangkat wajahnya, tercengang. "Ojii-san, tentang—tentang Hashirama Tsunade, Hinata itu berbohong pada Anda!"

Hiashi menoleh, terkejut. "Aku tidak tahu!" gerutunya kesal. Ia menatap keponakannya, sambil mengerutkan kening. "Hubungi nomor lain."

"Kiba… Kiba, yack! Kiba?"

"_Hoahem—disini Inuzuka Kiba dari Petshop Inuzuka. ada yang bisa dibantu_?"

"Ini aku, Neji." Tukas Neji tidak sabar. "Hinata di rumahmu?"

"_Neji_?" Kiba terdiam bingung. "_Sorry, Hinata-chan gak di rumah gue—dia bahkan gak hubungin gue seharian ini. Katanya kemarin sih mau ketemuan sama pacar barunya. Sejujurnya, gue gak percaya. Siapa, sih, cowok yang bisa lolos dari interogasi lo sama Hiashi-jiisan—_?"

"Ah—langsung saja. Kau tidak tahu dimana Hinata?"

"_Gue udah bilang, Hinata-chan gak disini. Titik. Memangnya kenapa_? _Tu anak biasanya gak kemana-mana, kan_?"

"Dia belum pulang—padahal sudah pergi sejak tadi pagi."

"_Uh—cemas amat, sih. Mau gimanapun, Hinata-chan bukan anak umur 5 tahun lagi. Dia udah gadis gadis, _Boy! _Sorry, gue masih harus—_"

"Tunggu dulu—kau bilang tadi _pacar_?"

"_Yeah—Hinata-chan punya pacar. Namanya Tobi-siapa-gitu_."

"Hinata belum punya pacar. Dan aku tidak kenal siapapun dengan nama Tobi. Tapi… dimana rumahnya? Kau punya nomor teleponnya?"

"_Sorry, gue gak punya. Gue pernah minta nomor teleponnya sama Hinata-chan, tapi Hinata-chan gak mau kasih. Dia kelihatan gugup gitu—kayak orang yang… hmm, gimana ya_? _Ketahuan bohong kali. Tapi, yeah—intinya gue gak punya nomor telepon Tobi-siapa-gitu. Rumahnya Tobi jauh—gue bahkan gak yakin Hinata-chan mau ke rumahnya. Dia bilang di pinggiran Tokyo—atau malah Kyoto, ya?—tapi intinya, sih, rumah jauh banget. Tapi kemarin malam Hinata-chan bilang, dia mau ke rumah Namikaze. Kalo lo tanya, jawab gitu. Yah udah, udah gue jawab, kan_."

'Hinata? Di Namikaze?' Neji menggelengkan kepalanya panik. "Apa dia masih disana?"

"_Gak tau—gue, kan, gak tau beneran dia disana atau enggak. Kenapa cemas amat, sih? Namikaze aman-aman aja, kok. Hinata-chan nanti juga pulang sendiri._"

"Bodoh! Namikaze dibom tadi siang tahu!"

"_Eh_?" Kiba tercengang. "_Lho_? _Gue gak tahu. yah—kan gak ada korban jiwa di kecelakaan itu, kan_? _udah, tenang aja. Ntar juga balik, kok. Sumpah_!"

"Kalau Hinata tidak juga pulang, kubunuh kau!"

"_Yee—jadi orang jangan kejam-kejam amat, bos_! _Jaga reputasi sebagai profiler polisi dan detektif andal. Selain itu gue juga gak suka—_"

Tuut… tuut… tuut…

Kiba disambut dengung panjang.

.

.

.

"Hinata!"

Panggilan itu membuat gadis Hyuuga menghentikan langkahnya. Sweater putih yang dikenakannya ternoda debu dan asap, namun ia tidak mempedulikannya. Matanya berpendar sedih, berkali-kali menatap ke belakang, mengenang peristiwa yang dilaluinya beberapa jam yang lalu. Rambut panjangnya terpaksa ia sanggul, karena terasa mengganggu di tubuhnya yang merindukan sentuhan dingin dari air dalam bathtub kamar mandinya. Wajahnya juga terkena debu, tapi tidak begitu kotor.

"Hinata!"

Yang dipanggil mengerjapkan mata, kemudian menoleh ke depan. Mata lavendernya mengamati sosok seorang pemuda berambut panjang yang tiba-tiba berlari mendekat dan menerjangnya. Hinata tersentak ketika menyadari sentuhan ini bukanlah hal yang baru lagi. Sambil menghela nafas, ia tersenyum. Tentu saja, sentuhan ini tidak asing lagi. Nafas yang menggelitik lehernya, dengan kehangatan seorang kakak yang dicintainya. "N-n-neji-kun…"

Neji tersenyum lega, kemudian melepaskan dekapannya. Ia menatap mata adik sepupunya; masih wajah yang sama, manis-cantik-dan anggun. Hanya sedikit kotor dan kelelahan, namun masih wajah yang dirindukan oleh Neji. Neji kembali tersenyum, memeluk Hinata seakan memuaskan rasa khawatirnya. "Hinata…" bisiknya, "Kau kemana saja? Aku dan Ojii-san sudah mencarimu kemana-mana—bahkan aku menelepon Tōchika yang sedang menjalankan tugasnya di Osaka! Tapi ia tidak melihatmu di Namikaze Mansion—dimana kau Hinata?"

Hinata berusaha menenangkan kakak sepupunya yang nampak begitu cemas akan keberadaannya. Wajah gadis Hyuuga itu tersipu, meskipun rasa bersalah juga menyergap seketika. _Jadi… Neji-kun tahu aku di Namikaze Mansion_? Pikirnya dalam hati, _apa Kiba-kun yang memberitahu_? Namun, pertanyaan itu tidak bisa dijawab sekarang. Ayahnya pasti akan marah karena tahu ia berbohong, kemudian mungkin menghukumnya.

"A-aku pergi ke rumah teman, Neji-kun…" Hinata berkata, menyembunyikan identitas Madara. "…T-tapi tadi ada kebakaran. Lalu a-aku..."—_bodoh_! Hinata merutuk dalam hati—"…aku terpaksa pergi dari Namikaze Mansion, N-n-neji-kun. L-lalu aku…" Hinata tidak sanggup berbohong lagi. Ia hanya diam di tempat ketika menyaksikan api melalap rumah yang menjadi favoritnya sejak kecil. Ia bahkan nyaris menangis ketika melihat Namikaze Minato datang, dan melihat rumahnya telah terbakar habis. Ia masih terisak ketika Madara tiba-tiba merangkulnya, mendekapnya dan berusaha menenangkannya. Ia tidak bisa menceritakan semuanya dan berkata bahwa _ia _juga ambil bagian dalam kebakaran itu. _Ia_lah yang memastikan semua keluarga Namikaze tidak ada di tempat ketika rumah mereka mulai terbakar. Yang berarti tidak ada korban jiwa. Dan ia masih ingat apa yang dikatakan Madara sesaat sebelum Master Dark itu mengantarnya pulang.

-_Suatu saat nanti, manis, kau juga akan membunuh jiwa seseorang.-_

Kalimat yang begitu menakutkan. Hinata tidak sanggup membayangkan apa jadinya jika kata-kata penyihir kejam itu benar-benar terwujud. Target mana lagi yang akan Madara habisi nyawanya? Masih kurangkah jiwa delapan orang yang dibunuhnya berbulan-bulan yang lalu? Hinata benar-benar ingin menghilang, ingin melanggar perjanjian yang telah dibuatnya dengan sang penguasa kegelapan. Namun balasannya…

"Apa kau melihat orang yang mencurigakan?"

…Neji.

Hinata mengerjap ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulut Neji. Mencurigakan? "T-tidak," seketika Hinata mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Mencurigakan? Tentu saja yang dimaksud kakak sepupunya itu adalah sang pelaku sendiri! Oh Tuhan…. Hinata berbohong lagi! "M-m-maksudku, aku terlalu takut dan terkejut untuk melihat orang lain, N-n-neji-kun…" Meskipun tidak sepenuhnya benar, kalimat itu memberi Hinata sedikit ketenangan. "Apa Namikaze-sama tidak apa-apa? Aku tidak melihatnya ketika kebakaran"—_dimulai_—"terjadi."

Neji tertegun. "Ah—seharusnya aku tahu gadis favoritku ini bahkan tidak sanggup menoleh, 'kan?" Pemuda Hyuuga berambut cokelat itu tersenyum, kemudian mengusap wajah Hinata yang berdebu dan terkena asap dari kebakaran. "Namikaze-sama tidak apa-apa, meskipun ia mengalami kerugian. Apa menurutmu Uchiha juga mengambil peran dalam kejadian ini, Hinata-hime?" Neji langsung menanyakan hasil analisanya. _Mungkin_, pikirnya, _mungkin Hinata bisa memberi jawaban yang masuk akal_.

"Eh?" Hinata terkejut. _Uchiha—apa maksud Neji-kun Uchiha Madara_? _Kalau itu… memang benar_! "Mengapa kau berpendapat seperti itu, Neji-kun? Bagaimanapun juga, Uchiha merupakan keluarga yang terhormat. Dan Namikaze bukanlah musuh mereka. Aku—aku tidak mau memberikan pendapatku."

Neji mengerutkan kening. _Apa Hinata juga takut_?—_seperti Kakashi_? "Ah—hanya tebakan asal." Kata Neji mengelak. Hyuuga dengan Hyuuga bermain kata? Hasilnya hanyalah kalimat yang berputar-putar dan tidak tentu ujungnya. "Yeah—hanya tebakan asal," ia mengulangi dengan paras ragu. Hatinya masih berpendapat Uchiha yang bertanggung jawab atas ulah Master Dark. Siapa lagi yang begitu banyak memiliki musuh? Siapa yang berani menghancurkan musuhnya dengan pembunuhan? Uchiha. Bahkan yakuza tidak akan seberani itu. "Kau terlihat kotor," Neji mengalihkan pembicaraan, menatap wajah Hinata yang memang tampak kusam. "Sebaiknya kau mandi, mandi di bathtub akan lebih baik, kemudian makan malam." Ia menghela nafas. "Ojii-san benar-benar mencemaskan tahu."

Hinata tersenyum, kemudian memeluk Neji tanpa ragu. "Aku juga cemas pada kalian,"

"Ehm—apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

Hinata dan Neji menoleh seketika. "O-ojii-san?" tanya Neji panik, buru-buru melepaskan pelukan Hinata dari tubuhnya. "Oh—hanya melepas rindu."

Hinata menyeringai tipis, memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap sang ayah. "Otou-san, apa kau mau zenzai sebagai penutup malam ini?"

Hiashi menyunggingkan senyum, kemudian tanpa terduga memeluk puteri sulungnya. "Tentu, sayang, tentu. Aku sayang padamu."

"Aku juga sayang Otou-san,"

Dari kegelapan, mata sharingan kembali mengintai. Seperti saat pertama, ia menyunggingkan senyuman licik. "Kau takkan bisa memeluk mereka seperti itu lagi, Hinata, tidak akan lagi bisa." Asap mengepul di udara, sementara matanya kembali berwarna hitam. Seringai sinisnya berbalik menjadi rencana-rencana kejam yang cemerlang. "Suatu saat nanti, kata-kataku akan terwujud Hinata. Lihat saja nanti."

-_Suatu saat nanti, manis, kau juga akan membunuh jiwa seseorang.-_

**-Bersambung-**

**O—ouch! Chapter ini semakin buruk aja, ya? Dan alasan Hinata mengadakan perjanjian dengan Madara udah jelas, kan? Hinata ingin melindungi Neji dan Hiashi, orang-orang yang ia sayang. Demi mereka berdua, ia mau melakukan apapun. Madara juga udah kasih isyarat kalau sampai Hinata berkhianat, Neji-Hiashi pasti bakal mati. Hmm, tapi alasan Madara merekrut Hinata belum ada, ya? Chap depan, deh, kalau bisa. Tch—aku selalu bilang Hinata puteri sulung, tapi Hanabi belum juga muncul. Sebenarnya gak masalah, sih. Hanabi gak bakal banyak berperan dalam fic ini. Tapi…**

**Aku belum siap memunculkan tokoh Akatsuki lainnya. Mungkin Itachi atau Sasori bakal gabung, tapi cuma beberapa scene saja. Tapi—mungkin aja, sih.**

**Ada saran, or kritik? Aku terima. Anti-flame saya masih berfungsi dengan aktif, maka kritik yang pedas pun gak akan berpengaruh apa-apa bagi saya. Bagi yang gak suka pair NejiHina, atau MadaHina, jangan kesini. Dan gak ada SasuSaku disini. Titik. Cari fic lain jika ingin membaca pair SasuSaku yang sangat-sangat-sangat saya benci itu.**

**Review, please.**


	4. Boomer!

**Half-Bane**

**.**

**Naruto**©**Kishimoto Masashi**

**Halfbane For Hinata**©**Hyuuga EtaMita-chan**

**.**

**Genre: Romance/Mystery**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Madara/Hinata**

**Summary:** Setengah-kutukan akan kuberikan padamu. Setengah-harapan akan kuserahkan untukmu. Tinggal kau pilih. Harapan atau kutukan? Kesakitan atau kegembiraan? Harga diri atau orang yang kau sayang? Cepatlah pilih—kau targetku**.:MadaHinaNeji**

**Warning: AU, OOC, OC**

**.**

**.**

**1.4. Boomer!**

**.**

**.**

"Neji-sama! Neji-sama! Kami menemukan sesuatu yang menarik—tentang Master Dark!"

Neji yang terkejut nyaris menjatuhkan cangkir kopi yang dibawanya. Hiashi yang sedang sibuk membaca koran lokal hampir saja membuat Hanabi yang duduk di sebelahnya terjatuh karena reaksinya yang tiba-tiba. Dan Hinata… hanya bisa terdiam sembari merasakan detak jantungnya yang bertambah cepat. Cemas.

Mata lavender Neji melebar mendengar kata-kata Tōchika itu. Ia langsung menghampiri bawahannya. "Well, apa yang kau temukan? Ada hubungannya dengan Uchiha? Cepat—katakan!"

Tangan Hinata yang gemetar hanya menjadi perhatian adiknya, yang menatapnya dengan paras curiga. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, berbagai rencana terbersit dalam benaknya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Jika sampai kepolisian menangkap Madara, bisa-bisa keselamatan Hinata juga terancam. Ia merasa bingung, cemas, panik, dan anehnya; lega. Lega karena Neji mendapat keringanan dalam kasus kali ini.

Tōchika buru-buru mengulurkan map yang ia bawa. Pandangan matanya bergairah. "Ini—kami menemukan bahwa markas rahasia Master Dark ada di _cottage _di pinggiran kota. Dan menurut mata-mata kami, dia hanya tinggal sendirian disana!"

"Bagus," Neji menyeringai puas. Tangannya membuka map itu dengan semangat antusiasme yang tinggi. Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan tatapan mata Hinata yang bersedih. Juga Hanabi yang terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik kakak perempuannya dengan kecurigaan yang semakin besar. "Kirimkan lebih banyak mata-mata untuk mengawasi tempat itu! Aku akan segera memberitahu Kakashi."

Tōchika mengangguk mengerti, dan berlari meninggalkan ruang keluarga kediaman Hyuuga. Mata Hinata yang terluka sedikit berkaca-kaca, dan gadis itu memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan ruang keluarga. Setelah menggumamkan permintaan maaf pada Hiashi, Hinata berlari menuju kamarnya, dan mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Ia menggigit kuku jarinya karena kecemasan yang mendera. Jadi kepolisian telah menemukan tempat tinggal Madara. Sekarang tergantung pada Hinata untuk membantu menyelamatkan Madara—yang berarti setengah harapan akan sepenuhnya diberikan padanya—atau membiarkan kepolisian menemukan Madara—yang berarti setengah kutukan benar-benar akan diserahkan padanya. Tentu saja Hinata memilih yang pertama. Tapi… itu berarti ia mengkhianati negara.

_Aku tidak peduli_, gumam Hinata dalam hati ketika menyentuh telepon di kamarnya. Apapun yang bisa ia lakukan akan ia lakukan, selama keluarganya selamat dan tidak kekurangan suatu apapun juga. Tangan Hinata yang gemetar men-_dial _nomor yang selama ini ditakutinya. _Demi Neji-kun… dan Otou-san_. hinata tidak akan mempedulikan apapun juga.

Butuh beberapa menit sebelum Madara kembali mengingat bagaimana caranya mengangkat telepon.

"_Ya_? _Ada apa, Hinata-chan_?" tanyanya dingin.

Hinata menghela nafas, menguatkan dirinya. "Hn—Madara-kun, kepolisian sedang memata-matai _cottage_."

Terdengar helaan nafas lelah di seberang telepon. Sepertinya Madara sudah menduganya, namun belum sepenuhnya mempercayainya. Pasti pikirannya sedang terbagi hingga tidak bisa menyadari keberadaan para mata-mata di sekitar tempat tinggalnya. "_Terima kasih, Hinata-chan. Bisa ke _cottage _hari ini_?"

Apa? Hinata tidak habis pikir. Jika ia kesana, sama saja menjadikan dirinya umpan bagi kepolisian. Ia bisa ditangkap. Bodoh. "T-tapi Madara—"

"_Ya_?" Suara dingin Madara membekukan segalanya.

"O-oke. Aku akan berusaha,"

Masih banyak yang harus Hinata mengerti mengenai Uchiha Madara, sang Master Dark—kriminal kejam yang menjadi dalang dalam delapan kasus pembunuhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Deg!_

Hanabi memejamkan matanya erat. Tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Tangannya menjaga gagang pintu kamar kakak perempuannya, waspada jika tiba-tiba Hinata berniat untuk membuka pintu. Hati Hanabi cemas karena rahasia yang dipendam Hinata sekarang. Sangat berbahaya.

"…Madara-kun, kepolisian sedang memata-matai _cottage_."

Itulah saat Hanabi merapat ke pintu kamar kakaknya. Madara? Siapa itu Madara? Dan… kenapa ada kata _cottage_? Seperti yang dikatakan Tōchika tadi? Dan kenapa ada kepolisian? Apakah benar Hinata membantu Master Dark melarikan diri? Tidak mungkin.

Hening ketika Hinata mendengarkan jawaban dari seberang telepon. Saat gadis itu berkata lagi, Hanabi langsung menajamkan pendengarannya.

"T-tapi Madara—"

… dan juga…

"O-oke. Aku akan berusaha."

Hanabi menghela nafas lirih. Tidak, ia tidak bisa mempercayainya. Jadi selama ini… Hinata mengkhianati Neji? Bukan dalam artian perasaan, tapi dalam misinya menangkap Master Dark? Akh.

"Onee-chan," bisik Hanabi cemas. "Kau melakukan langkah yang salah dengan membantu Master Dark. Kau pasti tidak bisa membayangkan kemarahan Neji-nii nanti."

Tetapi Hanabi tidak berminat untuk memberitahu kakak sepupunya itu. Biarlah Hinata sendiri yang mengatakannya suatu hari nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langkah Hinata terhenti di anak tangga terakhir. Mata lavendernya berkilat ketika melihat Neji yang sedang berdiskusi dengan Hatake Kakashi di ruang duduk. Keduanya berdebat sengit, mengenai jumlah pasukan dan mata-mata. Neji sebisa mungkin ingin mengurangi jumlah yang berlebihan—terlalu takut untuk mengorbankan anak buahnya, sebaliknya Kakashi meminta lebih banyak pasukan untuk menyerang _cottage_. Merasa muak dengan perdebatan itu, Hinata pergi.

Di benaknya, tersusun rencana untuk melewati pengawasan para mata-mata. Mungkin ia bisa menelepon Madara dan meminta penyihir kejam itu untuk menjemputnya dan membawanya ke _cottage_. Hinata bukanlah penyihir. Atau setidaknya, belum. Ia sekarang tahu apa motif lain di balik perekrutan Hyuuga Hinata atas nama Uchiha Madara.

"Onee-chan,"

Tersentak terkejut, Hinata berhenti. Kemudian memutuskan untuk berbalik. Ia terkejut ketika menatap mata Hanabi yang berkaca-kaca. "Hanabi-chan…"

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini, Nee-chan?" tanya Hanabi, terisak. "Kenapa kau mengkhianati Neji-nii?"

_Apa maksudnya_?, pikir Hinata bimbang. Mengkhianati Neji? Apa yang ingin dikatakan Hanabi?

"Hanabi-chan, a-apa maksudmu—"

Hanabi mengusap matanya yang berkaca-kaca. "Kau membantu Master Dark, 'kan? Itu yang kau lakukan selama meninggalkan rumah, bukan? Jawab, nee-chan!"

Jantung Hinata berhenti berdetak selama beberapa menit. Darimana Hanabi tahu? Apa adiknya itu menguping pembicaraannya di telepon? Tch. Semuanya jadi merepotkan. Dan Hinata tidak punya cukup kekejaman untuk membungkam mulut adiknya sendiri agar tidak bicara. Hinata tidak sekejam itu.

"H-hanabi—"

"Jawab!"

Mata Hinata menatap marah. Kejam tidak akan lagi jadi masalah selama ia bisa melindungi keluarganya. "Hanabi-chan! Beraninya kau menuduh kakakmu seperti itu! Kenapa kau bisa mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu?" Hinata menghela nafas, kemudian berbalik. "Aku ke rumah Tobi-kun. Katakan itu pada Neji-nii dan Otou-san."

Hanabi benar-benar menangis sekarang. Ia maju, menerjang kakaknya dan membuat Hinata terjatuh. Untung saja mereka berdua tidak terluka.

"Siapa itu Tobi-kun? Apa itu juga Master Dark? Apa itu nama lain Madara? Siapa Tobi itu, Nee-chan!"

Tangan Hinata menepis tangan Hanabi yang mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya. Amarah terlihat jelas dalam matanya. Mungkin 'pengaruh' Master Dark terlalu banyak merasuk dalam dirinya. Hingga ia bisa membuat tangis Hanabi berhenti karena kekasarannya itu. Tapi ini darurat. Hinata melakukannya karena tidak ingin kehilangan keluarganya.

"Tobi-kun adalah… adik dari Madara-kun, mengerti? Katakan hal itu pada Neji-nii, dan ia akan tahu siapa Tobi-kun itu."

Hanabi bahkan tidak bisa mencegah kakaknya pergi. Tidak lama lagi, keluarga Hyuuga akan mengenal Hinata yang baru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Baiklah, Hinata. Tunggu aku disana._"

Hinata meletakkan gagang telepon, kemudian keluar dari bilik telepon umum. Kecemasan terlihat jelas dalam pandangan matanya. Ia harus segera mencari tempat yang sepi untuk Madara nanti. Penampilan Madara pasti akan mencolok, dan 'mencolok' sama dengan mengundang perhatian yang berwajib.

Gadis Hyuuga yang mengerti bahwa sifatnya sedikit-banyak mulai berubah itu bersandar pada dinding rumah kosong tempat ia bersembunyi dan menunggu kedatangan Madara. Jemarinya erat menggenggam ujung rok biru selututnya. Sweater putih yang ia kenakan rapat menghangatkan tubuhnya. Lelah tak lagi ia rasakan. Sementara ingatannya kembali ke kata-kata Hanabi tadi.

_-Kenapa kau mengkhianati Neji-nii_?-

Baru beberapa jam yang lalu Hinata memikirkan masalah pengkhianatan itu. Apakah ia benar-benar mengkhianati Neji? Ia ragu sikapnya selama ini termasuk mengkhianati Neji. Sepertinya tidak. Tapi mungkin bagi Hanabi, tindakan Hinata adalah sebuah pengkhianatan.

Air mata berlinang di pipi Hinata. Sedih dan sesak ia rasakan bersamaan. Gundah ia paksa untuk meninggalkan tubuhnya yang serasa kosong. Dulu semuanya tidak seperti ini. Ia lahir sebagai puteri sulung Hyuuga yang lebih banyak mewarisi sifat almarhumah ibunya. Tapi sekarang, ia bahkan tidak mengenali dirinya sendiri. Ia hanyalah jiwa kosong dalam tubuh yang salah. Bukan tempatnyalah dunia ini. Dunia yang berputar tanpa arah.

"Jangan menangis, Hime."

Mata Hinata terbuka. Dingin ia rasakan ketika jemari sang Master Dark menyentuh pipinya, mengusap aliran air matanya yang mewakili kesedihannya. Suara isakan tangis yang tadinya tertahan mendadak mengalir lega sekarang. Tangan Hinata mencengkeram sweater putihnya. Dadanya sesak. Benaknya hanya terisi oleh wajah Neji yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

Dan tiba-tiba, semuanya tersingkir. Ketika mata lavendernya menemukan pengaruh dalam mata hitam Uchiha Madara yang tidak menunjukkan aura kejamnya. Hanya ada dua orang yang luluh dalam emosi, tak sanggup memikirkan hal lain yang berpusar di antara mereka. Keduanya hanya memikirkan satu sama lain.

_Demi Neji-kun, demi Otou-san_. Hinata membiarkan jemari Madara menelusuri lekuk wajahnya. Tangisnya tak jua berhenti. _Demi orang yang kusayangi… maafkan karena aku melakukan hal ini_.

Hangat Hinata rasakan ketika kedua tangan Madara mendekap tubuhnya, erat. Tidak ada lagi perbedaan antara majikan dan bawahan. Tidak ada lagi kata antara kejahatan dan kebaikan. Hanya ada mereka berdua. Menyatu dalam pikiran yang berbeda.

Antara Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Antara Madara dan Hinata. Bukan lagi sekedar perintah dan permintaan.

Karena keduanya, melakukan satu hal demi dua tujuan yang berbeda.

Karena Madara dan Hinata, ingin melindungi orang yang mereka sayangi.

"Madara-kun," bisik Hinata parau, masih merasakan hangat dari pelukan Madara. "Aku akan menuruti semua perintahmu."

Tak ada lagi seringai. Tak ada lagi kejamnya hati Madara yang merekrut Hinata. Hanya ada perasaan pribadi. Hanya ada keinginannya yang egois. Bukan demi Uchiha. Bukan demi klan para penyihir. Bukan demi semua balas dendamnya. Hanya untuk keinginan kuat… bersama Hinata.

"Kau akan jadi penyihir yang hebat, Hime."

Hanya untuk bersama Hinata, Madara merelakan ambisi dan dendamnya.

—TBC—

**Ahahaha! Kerusakan FFn yang tidak terduga membuat **HalfBane For Hinata **bakal macet! Wow! Gak ada ide yang membantu saya untuk menciptakan chapter **Boomer! **Dan lagi, judulnya sama sekali gak cocok, ya. Tapi inilah keputusan terakhir. Er—apa menurut kalian Madara jatuh cinta sama Hinata? Ohya, para pembaca sekalian pernah tanya, siapa yang bakal menyelamatkan Hinata dari zona keras antagonis, kan? Yah… ada perkiraan Neji, sih… tapi….**

**Bagaimana menurut kalian chap kali ini? Saya yakin jelek banget! Tapi… semua para review, kan? Thank's!**


End file.
